Level 46/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | jelly = | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 45/Dreamworld | next = 47/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Moves }} Level 46 (Dreamworld) 'is the eleventh level in Aurora Chocorealis and the 25th jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 9 double jelly squares and score at least 30,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *The double jellies are in the liquorice locks. *The icings can be easily cleared by using wrapped candies with striped candies. *15 moves are not a lot to clear 9 double jellies. *The moon scale is unstable. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy Part 1: The Icings *In order to meet the goal to clear all of the jelly boxes, you first need to clear the icing boxes on the outside. There are no jelly boxes underneath the icing, so it will be easy to clear these first. *Focus on clearing the icings in sections. Start clearing the boxes from the top and sides to allow more candies onto the board. Part 2: The Liquorice Locks and Jelly *Once the icings have been cleared, you can focus on clearing the liquorice and jelly boxes. Creating special candies will help you to clear more boxes with fewer moves. *The wrapped candies are very useful in this level since the jelly blocks are very close to one another in a square shape. Part 3: The Moon Scale *When the scale is full you will have fewer colours on the board, allowing you to increase your points and create multiple special candy combinations. *When trying to clear the board, do not forget to look out for Odus to return with two new colours to balance. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The jellies are worth 18,000 points (9 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 18,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 72,000 points. *Even though the three star score requirement is the same as its Reality counterpart, an extra colour and the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The blockers will consume a huge amount of moves to clear them. *The board is open with 81 spaces. However, individual special candies except colour bombs are mostly useless if they are not within range of the jellies. Even special candy combinations can be useless if they are not within range of the jellies especially the ones at the corners. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *15 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the blockers and jellies. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 15 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 6.67% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. Furthermore, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Furthermore, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *This is one of the six-colour levels which has one more colour then its counterpart in Reality. Normally, only three- or four-colour Reality levels are the levels which have more colours in its Dreamworld counterpart. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Aurora Chocorealis levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars